Batgirl Vol 3 14
It’s terror in the third dimension starring Batgirl, Supergirl and Dracula…and Dracula, and Dracula! When Supergirl decides to get away from it all and visit Stephanie Brown on the campus of Gotham City University, a quiet, relaxing weekend turns into a monster movie mash-up! After a science experiment goes horribly wrong, 24 black-and-white Draculas are brought to life, and Batgirl and Supergirl are forced to become vampire hunters in order to stop an army of the celluloid undead! Summary of Stephness: Batgirl and Supergirl are seen being choked by Dracula, obviously in danger. Steph thinks to herself how she just wanted to relax and spend some quality time with Kara who came to visit her from Metropolis. Earlier, Steph is spending Friday night with her mom, playing Scrabble, and is very bored. But it is interrupted by Supergirl flying in to spend the night with Stephanie. After Steph’s mom gives them a send off, the two girls (with Supergirl in disguise) head out for a fun night on the town. They spend some time on the Gotham University campus and Kara is fascinated with the college lifestyle ("All the excitement, the social intrigue…what should we do first…keg party? Pillow fight?”) when a mysterious young man rams into the girls, obviously in a rush to get somewhere urgently. Steph and Kara disregard it and decide to go see a movie. Elsewhere, the mysterious man (who is named Newton} arrives at what appears to be his. A security guard is attempting to tell the boy that he cannot keep working on his project, so to prove a point the boy flips a switch and a something goes awry. At the exact same moment in the theater where Steph and Kara are viewing a depressing movie about Dracula being alone, the screen gets incredibly bright and multiple vampires come straight out of the screen. Steph and Kara are fazed, but only for a moment (“Now you see why I stay in on Friday nights. You game for a team-up?”) as Kara rips her sweater open to reveal her Supergirl costume. Steph is again reluctant, as she does not wear her costume under her clothes all the time. Outside the theater, Supergirl is attempting to hold off one of the vampires, and Steph finally swoops in and demobilizes it with a batarang. Newton, the boy from earlier, comes to survey what happened. He explains to the girls that his lab had been working on a project that could generate “hard light,” like a force field, and when the lab overloaded, the theater took the brunt of the blast. He explains that although the theater was only exposed for a second, there are twenty-four frames per second in film so therefore they need to get rid for twenty-four Draculas. So Supergirl and Batgirl are off to hunt them down! They find the first one at a local dance club, and they team up to take it down. Then they move on to chase the rest of them around Gotham; finding them at places like a photo booth, the streets a Ferris wheel, an ice cream shop, an airport, and finally on top of a roof is the last vampire. This Dracula is particularly depressing with dialogue of being alone forever, as Steph and Kara take note of (“Nothing sadder than a crying Dracula.” “If I had a nickel for every time I’ve heard that…” “You’d have a nickel?” “I’d have a nickel.”) but talking to each other they lose sight of the sobbing vampire. Until he sneaks up behind the girls, captures them, and has them suspended off the side of the building, grasping them by the neck. Steph quips that she feels just as lonely as the Dracula sometimes, and that Kara probably does too, but together they take down the final vampire. Later, the two girls are relaxing in Stephanie’s bedroom, but Kara expresses that she has to go soon, as there is an emergency in Metropolis. However before she goes they let each other know that they will always have each other (“Next time you start to feel ‘alone’ and don’t have any criminals to hero yourself at, give me a call.” “Next time you start to feel ‘alone’ and don’t have the US Military trying to blow you up and stuff, give me a call.”) As Supergirl goes on her way, Steph’s mom asks if she had a good time out to which Steph replies “the best.” Behind the Scenes: On December 22, 2017, Bryan Q. Miller tweeted about a potential future storyline spinning off from Steph and Kara's relationship developed in this issue: ''"Had we gotten more issues, you could also have enjoyed a "Star City Sirens" 2 parter wherein Steph and Speedy had to deal with Red K Kara" ''(source) Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Batgirl: The Flood TPB Category:Appearances Category:Batgirl Category:Covers